Edelia-Adan the rebelling hero princess of Brightwall(rewrite)
by Feather sunset
Summary: *this is from my accound mysterious Quill, i made it because i forgot this one, but know i have found it I will post it on here* Edelia is the young princess who sets off on an adventure after her love Elliot is killed by her older brother. On her jourey she must face new feelings and an arranged marriage. She reunites with her lost twin to take the throne from the oldest, Logan.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own fable

This is a rewrite from my old account, so here you go

* * *

Chapter 1 ~ The evil king and chickens.

"Poor chickens" I sighed, I stood looking out of my bedroom window. I had heard a gun shot, i found out the cook had killed a poor, defenceless chicken.

"Good morning my lady " Jasper came in, carrying a tray. Jasper was my trusted Butler and friend. He had been serving me since i learnt to walk. He had always. Been. There for me and he often understood what I thought.

" good morning Jasper, why is everyone mean to chickens?" I asked sorrowfully

"Chickens Madam?" Jasper repeated confused.

"The cook just shot one, i think it wanted to be free. " I sighed, I looked at him, he was pouring a cup of tea. Which he then passed to me." Thank you" I took it, and took a sip, it was delicious!

"I don't know madam, but I recall your father asked me that once. " Jasper took out a clipboard.

" Really? " I smiled, I was a vegetarian, like my father. " Any business I need to attend today? " " Master Elliot is anxious to speak to you madam." Jasper said "I have picked out two outfits I believe to be suitable for today's activities." I realised Jasper had put two outfits on manikins like every morning, I had always wondered how he did it without waking me. "Thank you Jasper"I finished my tea, then changed into my practical outfit. "Oh, try and avoid your brother today, king Logan is rumoured to be in a ill temper." Jasper warned

"When is he not in a temper? " I muttered, I caught Jasper's eye" Don't worry, I will" "Have a good day madam" Jasper began to tidy my bed up, my dog, Snow Paw, bound over to me. He was a wolf/Husky dog. His fur was grey, but the fur on his feet was white, thus the name Snow Paw.

"I will, thanks Jasper" I left my room and ran down to the gardens to meet Elliot. The guards saulted me as I passed, I greeted them happily. Walter often said the guards were only happy working in the castle because I always cheered them up. Sir Walter Beck was an old soldier who once fought by my father's side. I saw Elliot by the catacombs, the plsce where my parents lay. Snow Paw dashed over to him, Elliot knelt and laughed.

"Ah, brave knight have you come to join my army? We'll face all our enemies together, won't we? Yes we will, yes we will. " Elliot fussed Snow Paw.

" Then the Kingdom is safe" I smiled, Elliot stood and Snow Paw sat at his side.

"Ah, our fair princess, your two knights will protect you with their lives" Elliot said, his voice going deeper, I giggled. "I can look after myself you know "I smirked

" Really? " Elliot asked, mockingly" I am afraid i need some proof. How about a demonstration of your abilities?" I stepped forward and kissed him m, then stepped back.

"How's that? " I blushed

" That was... Well, quite satisfactory. "Elliot was just getting over the shock. " Did Jasper tell you I wanted to speak to you?" "Yes, did something happen? " I asked. Logan came into my mind.

" I... Don't know" He stood on the wall and looked out over bowerstone. "Listen, they say a worker wad executed this morning. The castle staff are anxious and it is even worse in the city."

"Why would a worker be executed? " I asked

" I am sure it is only a rumour" Elliot reassured me "but you can guess what people are thinking, I told the kitchen staff you would speak to them"

"Wait, What? I can't speak to groups of people, no matter how small " I shyed away.

" I told Walter about it, he will be there to support you" Elliot took my hands "And I will stay by your side"

"Fine, if you think it will help " I said

" It will, they may fear their king, but they still care for their princess " Elliot smiled" Come on, my fair princess, let's go." Elliot lead me to the kitchen, I had only been in there to get snacks, talk to the kitchen staff or make pies. "I heard all he did was stand up for one of the children working in the factory... " someone muttered

"Quite, all of you! " The chicken murdering cook growled, he saw us" Ah, princess, the staff are waiting to hear your words " " I... I know the King has been too preoccupied to treat you as he should " I began, they could tell I was out of my comfort zone, my brother scared me too." I ask of you to ignore any wild rumours you may hear, I promise to speak to my brother about making life better for you and your family in and out side the castle, thank you " I. Bowed my head slightly. They clapped, I blushed with pride, I joined Elliot by the door, Sir Walter was standing by him.

" You call that a royal speech? You didn't shout, you didn't threaten and you were far too reasonable " Walter said, I felt sad. Had I done it wrong? Then Walter chuckled" it was bloody marvellous! " I blushed again" Are you ready for today's lesson? " " Be careful with her Walter" Elliot warned then went to help the kitchen staff. I followed Walter, I nicked a piece of fruit, my handmaid, Caroline would go mad, her first rule was ;never eat fruit in the morning. I didn't like her, she had a huge crush on my brother, she was welcome to him.

" I guess you've heard the rumour then" Walter asked breaking the silence.

"About the worker? " I took a bite from my pear. " Yes, and I am afraid it is true " Walter sighed" who knows what Logan will do next " " He is different, he was a good king... Once" I finished the fruit "Yes, he was " Walter agreed, we entered the main hall

" more people to see your brother, poor sods" "Sir Walter! What a stroke of luck, will you sign our petition? We need to eradicate poverty and stop children being forced to work. The King must be made to care " A man waved him over.

" Sure, but I doubt my name will make a difference, I'm just an old guard" Walter said "but maybe the princess here will care to sign?"

"T... That would be the greatest honour, your majesty " the man smiled

" Um, okay " I signed my name, Edelia-Adan.

" I am sure it will make all the difference " the man smiled as Walter lead me away.

" I doubt your name will make a difference, but maybe it will make Logan realise you have a mind of your own " Walter said

" He wouldn't care, even if I do " I Looked at him.

" Maybe, anyway today's lesson. I want you to fight me as if your life depended on it. " Walter told me, as I took a sword.

" Ok, if you say so " I swung my sword at him, he blocked it.

" Remember when I used to tell you stories about your father, the great hero king? "Walter asked, after our swords clashed together a few times" Remember what you always used to say after? " " Teach me how to be a hero! " I said, as I dodged Walter's blade.

" Every time " Walter chuckled" I wish it was something an old guard, like me, could teach you, but I have done my best. Now strike me " I concentrated, I felt something inside telling me I should strike now, so I swung my sword around, I heard a clatter of metal" Will you look at that! You've only gone and broken it! Am I a great teacher or what? " Walter laughed

" I did it... " I muttered, I looked at the broken sword amazed. I was tempted to add 'or what' but decided not to.

" Listen, there's something... "Walter began.

" Walter, Edelia, come quickly! " Elliot burst in.

" What is it? " Walter headed to the door.

" Outside the castle, it looks like a demonstration! "Elliot gasped, Walter and Elliot ran to the main hall. I put the sword down and followed slowly, a demonstration? Logan would, I mean, will kill them. " Their right inside the castle grounds, I've never seen so many people" Elliot said.

" It has been a long time since Logan listened to me, but I should find him "Walter turned to leave, then placed a hand on my shoulder" there is something we still need to talk about " He said then we t upstairs.

" Let's follow and find out what Logan is planning to do "Elliot muttered" look, the guards have moved away from the stairs " " They might be in the war room " I said

" Let's go before anyone sees us " We ran up the stairs and we rushed to the war room, Elliot looked through the key hole then beckoned me over. I looked through, I saw Walter, my brother and his guards.

" Don't question me again, shoot to kill. Start with the ringleaders and move onto the crowd if necessary " Logan said.

" No, Logan... "Walter began, but one of Logan's guards cracked his knee, Waltler fell.

" Walter! "Elliot gasped, he stood and looked at me" Maybe he'll listen to you, your his sister, we can't let him kill all those people! " I took a breath and opened the door.

" What are you doing here? The war room is no place for a child " Logan growled

" I've come to stop you, you can't kill those people! " I answered 'they have a point after all' I thought 'and i am not a child'

" stop, wait... "Walter began

" Enough! "Snapped Logan "Do you think you should be the one making these decisions?"

"If you were a good king like 4 years ago, you wouldn't have to make them either " I growled softly, Logan glared at me.

" Take my sister and her 'friend ' to the throne room, lets make matters official " Logan said, I felt fear grip my heart as we were led out.


	2. Chapter 2

Edelia - Adan the rebelling hero princess of Brightwall ~ chapter 2 ~ remain youthful little fire

Disclaimer i do not own fable

_Believe it or not I have written 13 chapters of this on 47 A4 sheets of_ _paper. I really need to type it up. So here's chapter 2._

Elliot and I were lead to the throne room, one of the guards pushed Elliot over.

"Leave him alone " i command and helped him up

" i'm ok " Elliot reassured me

"no matter what happens we will get through it together" i said, we carried on hand in hand

"here come the saviours of the people, come forward sister " Logan stood in front of the throne. I went forward, my hand released Elliot's" Today you have disappointed me beyond measures, I have betrayed by my own blood. Punishment must be placed. "

" Punish me then " I said " It was I who stood against you"

" You are no longer a child and it is time I stopped treating you like one... " Logan began to pace.

" Finally " I sighed, Logan stopped pacing only to glare at me before continuing.

" So, here are the leaders of the violent mob, you must choose, them or your friend, the sentence will be death " Logan stopped before the throne.

" No, I can't... " I choked back tears, the air must of thickened as I found it hard to breath, or was my heart in my throat? I looked at Elliot, then the people.

" If you don't decide, I will, they will all... " Walter tried to say something, but failed " be executed. " Logan said " What are you willing to sacrifice, to do the right thing? "

" No matter what I choose, it won't be the right thing " I sighed

" No, we can't, we just can't... Choose me, we can't let them die because of me " Elliot was pushed forward, my mind was racing, I closed my eyes to try and focus my thoughts.

" Times up... " Logan muttered, before I could react I heard 4 gun shots. My eyes flashed open, Elliot and the mob leaders lay in a growing puddle of blood.

" No! NO! " I cried, tears streamed down my face, I covered my face, I felt Logan touch my shoulder, I knocked his arm away." Don't touch me. You're a monster! " I fled the castle and out into the gardens. All the soldiers, noblemen n and noblewomen watched as I ran past, they had all heard the guns, seeing me confirmed whose lives had been taken. I ran into the catacombs, the soldier guarding it opened it for me.

I fell down beside my father's tomb, my tears damping the rock floor. I wanted to hear my father's comforting voice telling me that it was just a bad dream. I knew no such words would emit from the great heroes mouth, no matter how much I prayed.

_'Remain youthful, little fire.' _I heard a voice that sounded like my father. I sat up, my namesake. My name Edelia - Adan meant Remain youthful, little fire. I reminded my father of a fire, full of life and when messed with dangerous. I smiled slightly and sat there in silence, just being close to my father's body was comforting, he had truly never left.

A little while later, I was joined by Logan. I ignored him and settled myself into staring at the angel statue at the back.

" Edelia, please... " Logan begged, I got up and went to the door. " Please, don't ignore me "

" I wonder what father thinks about what you have done. " I said

" Edelia... " Logan muttered

" Remember father's warning, don't mess with fire, no matter how small it is. " With that, I left Logan looking guilty. I headed up to my room, Jasper was there, he looked concerned?

" Edelia, what happened? " He asked

" Logan killed Elliot and the leaders of the so called **' Violet'. **" I looked at him " I can't stay here, I need to help the people. "

" You're right, this Kingdom needs nothing more than a revolution, it needs a new leader, it needs a hero! " Walter came in " It is time to see if you are ready " I brighten up at this, was there a chance I shared my father's power? We left my room in a hurry, night was well underway, the grounds were deserted. It was easy to get to the catacombs without being noticed. We headed to the tombs, Walter pushed in a loose brick and the hands of the angel statue fell, revealing a seal. It had a strange symbol on it. I had seen it before but I had forgotten.

" This is one of your father's most precious items. The Guild Seal, it chooses those who have the power to become legends, take it! " Walter told me, I stepped forward and took the seal, I stepped back again, I was confused.

" Is something meant to happen? " I asked, suddenly the seal began to glow and I was engulfed by a strange misty light.

I found myself in front of a ghostly gate, behind it was a winding path with gates. At the end was a castle, Bowerstone Castle? A woman appeared before me, her sudden appearance caused me to stumble back.

" Who are you? " I asked

" I am Thersea, the seer of the spire. I led your father in his greatest achievement, but you have an even greater destiny ahead of you " The woman said

" Thersea... " I was surprised, my father had told me about her.

" This is the road to rule. You will progress through each gate as you gain more allies for the revolution you were born to lead " Thersea told me " at it's end the Kingdom you were born to rule "

"... Ok... " I muttered trying to keep up. It was my destiny to lead the revolution?

" At the moment you have two allies Jasper, who will follow you always, and Sir Walter Beck, who will be your greatest ally. Step through the gate and claim your reward " Thersea vanished. I was too shocked to move for a while, but I opened the gate and went to a single chest. I opened it, inside was a lonely gauntlet. I put it on, I heard Thersea ' s voice.

" The gauntlet will help channel the will power inside you, cast it in front of the statue and the way out will be revealed. Until you have enough allies to reach the next gate farewell " Thersea' s voice said " Now go through the portal " I saw a portal of swirling white mist, I took a deep breath and walked into it.

I found myself standing in front of Jasper and Walter, both of them seemed to look concerned.

" How do you feel? " Walter asked

" I...don't know " I rubbed my head, it was true, I felt...weird.

" Well cast a spell, it is the only way out of here " Walter said

" Why didn't you say so before? " Jasper asked

" What? And ruin the surprise? " Walter chuckled, I flexed my hand with the gauntlet on it, I cast a spell, fire spewed out around me, a hidden path opened.

" It bloody worked! You really are a hero " Walter laughed

" I never doubted you for a moment " Jasper said, I smiled.

" Nether did I, but still. It bloody worked! " Walter agreed

" So, shall we... " I began, we heard voices outside.

" The princess! The princess is gone! " Someone cried, Walter and Jasper headed down the path, I followed. I looked back, Logan ran into the catacombs.

" Edelia - Adan! " He gasped, the tombs began enclose us.

" Father warned you brother, never mess with fire, no matter how small " I growled, he looked surprised.

" Adan... " Logan whispered as the way closed, shutting me and my companions in dark. I cast my fire spell and led the way into a larger cave, Walter and Jasper were arguing behind me. Snow Paw whined at me, I understood his discomfort.

" Don't worry Snow, I'm sure this isn't home to hobbes " I reassured him, in my father's adventures, Hobbes appeared in almost every cave he ventured into, I hoped this cave was safe and hobbe - free.

" Ha, this is more like it, spacious, and a plentiful supply of oxygen, just as a castle escape rout should be. " Walter sighed happily.

" So, what is the plan, if there is one, apart from escaping the castle, which I wholly approve of " Jasper asked as we wondered down the path.

" To find allies for the revolution and overthrow your brother " Walter said

" I'm fine with that, as long as I don't have to kill Logan, I agree " I mumbled

" Edelia, your brother killed innocent people and you want to spare him?! " Walter growled angrily. I fell silent, I hated it when people were angry with me, why didn't Walter understand..? Walter stormed ahead at what I had said.

" I understand why you wish to spare your brother's life madam " Jasper said " I am sure your father would be proud of your decisions "

" Logan's not bad, something is just...wrong " I sighed " He was a good king once, I know that Logan is still there, I could tell. Before the way closed d, Logan looked pained, me leaving hurt him, he still cares. "

" I believe you madam, I am sure Walter will understand when the right time comes " Jasper smiled

" Thanks Jasper " I was happy about Jasper coming, he always knew how to cheer me up. We caught up with Walter, Snow Paw began to growl. " What's up boy? "

" Bat's! " Walter cried and pointed out a group of the flying vermin.

" Yuck! " I sighed, Bats were filthy creatures, I cast the fire spell, turning them into small piles of ash.

" I see you've got the hang of that spell! " Walter smiled as I finished off the last of the bats. I flushed with pride, I had a feeling Walter felt bad about raging at me ealier. I began to walk ahead, Snow listened out for more bats.

We face another 2 groups of bats, they were quickly disposed of, before we ventured into the sewers under Bowerstone Industrial. It stank! We got out of the sewer, but we reached a dead end.

" A dead end " Jasper sighed

" No, not yet, look " Walter pointed to a symbol on the floor, it was like my guild seal. " I believe it is a culis gate, a sort of transportation device for heroes "

" I thought they were all destroyed? " Jasper asked

" It seems not, it has the hero symbol. Maybe magic can activate it " Walter told me.

" I'll try " I stept on to the gate thing and cast my spell. The culis gate began to glow and the surroundings vanished.

I found myself, along with Walter and Jasper, in a circular room that was dusty, messy and covered with cobwebs. Jasper lifted himself off the floor, for he had fallen back as we appeared, as Walter headed towards a map table, talking about how it was my father's sanctuary, then called Jasper over after finding a book with his name on it. I ignored what they were talking about and wondered around the room, there was a grey box on a shelf, a note on it said : _**' For My Little Fire, Never lose hope for I will always stand by you, Remain youthful, little fire. Father' **_I opened the box, after folding and putting the note in my locket, inside was a shoulder bag, instead of buttons was a mini guild seal. I put it over my shoulder, a letter fell out of the box. I picked it up, but before I could read it, Walter called me over. I put the letter in my new bag for later.

" Who gave you that bag? " Walter asked

" A gift, from father " I patted the bag softly and caringly. " He left it here, he knew that I would come "

" Very well, right our first stop is the dweller camp. They hate Logan's guts, but their leader, Sabine, will not give his alliance easily. " Walter pointed to a place on the map.

" The map will take you anywhere as soon as you pick it madam " Jasper explained

" Ok, let's hope it works " I choose the dweller camp of the mistpeak mountains.

Walter and I found ourselves in a camp, Snow lay upon the ground like a white blanket. I was freezing, my practical wear was not meant to be worn in such weather as this.

" I forgot how cold it is here " Walter began to lead me through the camp. I hurried after him, I was ashamed, my brother was killing these people and he didn't care! I was infuriated by the thought that we shared our father's heroic blood. Walter was going on about the dwellers and their leader Sabine. We stood outside a huge gate.

" Perhaps it will be easier if I spoke to him first " Walter said, than handed me a bag of money " You should find different clothes, we don't need this kind of attention " I nodded, I had noticed a few dwellers looking at me oddly. I went off to find a clothing stall. I found one and I bought the female dweller outfit.

_**" Hello? Can you hear me? It's Jasper, I am talking to you through the Guild Seal... **_" Jasper muttered to himself causing me to roll my eyes_**" You can use the seal to transport here anytime, may I suggest you try it now? The**_ _**sanctuary has a dressing room, in which all clothes and accessories you buy will be sent too. I also suggest you try on your new dweller outfit " **_Jasper said. Using the seal, I teleported to the sanctuary, Jasper immediately lead me into the dressing room.

" I have taken the liberty of placing your clothes on these manikins. " Jasper bowed, I changed into my new clothes. I had to admit that it was an itchy fabric they used to make it, but warm.

" see you soon Jasper " I smiled as I teleported back to the camp. I returned to the gate, Walter was still talking to Sabine. I took the letter from my bag, I froze, recognising a single name in the letter, I shook my head and began to read from the start.

_**'To my dearest little fire, I hope this gift will be useful in all your future adventures. Your mother and I made it together, though she deeply disagreed with it. She said if you are anything like me the bag will not last long' **_I chuckled, that was true, my father always returned with a ruined bag _**'So, I placed a spell or two in it, you will see what spells they are during your adventure, I hope Logan is taking care of you and dear Aaron. **_

_**Love father' **_

Aaron, I had not seen my twin brother for the last 2 years. He left without saying goodbye. Walter always told me Aaron would be fine for he was a talented swordsman and marksman. I sighed, longing to see my dear beloved twin. I put the letter back into my bag as Walter came through the gate.

" Ah, there you are. It is time for you to meet Sabine " Walter said, something told me that Sabine was giving his alliance without testing me first. I took a breath and followed Walter.

" Get out the wsy Boulder" A man with a strong Welsh accent said " I can't see a thing" a well built dweller moved aside to reveal a short man, he quite old and he wasn't wearing a top. " So, royalty walks into our home, a princess no less, your far away from the castle princess" the short man, I guessed he was Sabine. "We're ready to fight, but why should we follow Logan's kin? "

" You can trust me, you have my word" I said "But I doubt that will make a difference... " I muttered to myself

" We don't take much for words, we're simple folk, aren't we Boulder? " Sabine looked at the giant man, who grunted.

" What do you want me to do? " I asked, knowing that the crazy old man wanted to test me.

" First, prove that you are, as Walter claims a hero. This is easily done, there is a secret treasury under an Academy in Brightwall, bring back one of the treasures.. Secondly, stop the mercenaries that plage mistpeak mountain. " Sabine told me, I nodded to each of his requests. Getting a treasure, no problem. Mercenaries, I am sure I could deal with them. " Thirdly, prove you are a true leader, persuade our neighbours in Brightwall to share their food with us, without food, we'll strave and the dead make pretty poor allies. " he finished. Getting people to share food, that shouldn't be hard for a princess...right?

" Anything else? " I asked, hoping he would say no.

" No, get going, goodbye, nice to meet you " Sabine said and put a pipe in his mouth.

" Come on boy" I called to Snow, who bound over to me.

" It's nice to see that Sabine hasn't mellowed with age " Walter said, I rolled my eyes, we left the dweller camp, Walter told me where the academy was, than he went off to find out more about the mercenaries.

" So, just you and me for now boy" I looked at Snow, he looked at me with bright blue eyes. He barked in reply, I smiled. We set off down the road, Snow wondered ahead barking at birds, I felt relieved being out of the castle. Snow began to growl, I froze by his side, wolves were prowling towards us. I fired my fire spell at them, Snow Paw attacked, dodging my spells and snapping at the wolves. After a while, the wolves were dead, I stood rubbing my arms, they were tingling because of the magic I had used, I sighed.

We finally reached Brightwall, I cursed wolves, I continued grumbling under my breath all the way up to the academy. I pushed open the door, I was horrified, it was dusty with cobwebs. I saw the librarian. I slowly approached him, Snow stayed by my side.

"We don't sell drinks we don't sell chicken feed, now please leave before the guards think you have gained any real knowledge " he said, I was shocked, but I than remembered that Logan had closed the academy.

" I am here about the treasury that lies beneath this academy " I said

" It is impossible, no one knows how to open it" the librarian sighed

" But, I need to prove that I am a hero " I protested, the man looked at me confused. " Look, I have a guild seal " I took it out and showed him.

" By the blessed bookmark! The Guild Seal, the old hero king told me a challenger bearing the seal will seek entry to the reliquary, but I never thought it would be in my lifetime. So, you must be... " He gasped

" The princess, yes " I said, slowly. I began to dislike my title.

" Oh, come, right this wsy. I am Samual" the librarian bowed to me and began to lead me through the academy. We stopped before a large door. " I can't tell you how many of our professors and researchers have tried to figure out its mechanism" Samual stept aside and looked at me " but I knew only one thing would open it" his eyes fell upon my guild seal, I placed it in an indent in the centre of the door. I heard gears and clogs turning. I took the Guild Seal out just as the doors opened, I put the Guild Seal back in my bag, making a mental note to find away to show my guild seal. I ventured into the academy's depth, my faithful companion by my side.

_Author's note : it's 23:02! This has taken about 3 hours to type on my phone. Really tired... *Yawn* this story needs an update so it was worth it, I hope. Read and review guys. I want to be a happy pony. Night people *Curls up and falls asleep __*_


End file.
